My Baby Honey
by Kulkas
Summary: Naruto tak menduga dengan hasil temuannya di tas Sasuke. RnR? :)


**Loading…**

.

.

.

"Sayang," suara manja itu terdengar tak sabaran. Membuat seorang perempuan yang menyemprotkan parfum terkikik geli.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lima menit yang lalu. Cepatlah."

Perempuan itu menghela napas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo."

"Hn."

Tengkuk laki-laki itu sedikit meremang, pori-pori tubuhnya menonjol. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Menggelengkan kepala dan mengusap tengkuknya untuk meredam kekalukan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Sasuke-kun. Ayo."

Jemari lentik itu bertaut dengan jemari Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke sedikit nyaman dan melupakan hal absurd barusan.

.

.

My Baby Honey

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya dengan enggan, tidak minat bahkan berniat ingin bolos untuk hari ini. Ada sesuatu. Ya, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman hari ini. Bukan. Bukan hanya tak nyaman, tetapi lebih kepada hal yang membuatnya merinding tak karuan. Saat memasuki gerbang sekolahnya saja, Sasuke meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya, Sasuke bahkan menepis kasar dan memelototi si pelaku.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri dikursinya, membuka jendela disampingnya lebar-lebar. Angin pagi berhembus malu-malu. Pikirannya masih kacau.

Murid-murid kelas 3-1 mulai menempati kursinya masing-masing. Disusul bel berbunyi. Beruntung Naruto, teman sebangku Sasuke berhasil memasuki kelas dan duduk anteng sebelum guru. Lima menit kemudian, seorang guru wanita muda memasuki kelas 3-1, Miss Anko.

"Buka halaman..." perintah Miss Anko. Semua murid tanpa kecuali menuruti perintah guru muda itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku paket Fisikanya, tangan bergerak merebut pulpen ditangan Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya kembali. Dan, Naruto hanya nyengir saat Sasuke memelototinya.

Yang terdengar hanya suara Miss Anko yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran da goresan kapur di papan tulis.

Pelajaran Miss Anko berjalan terasa sangat lama. Jadi saat terdengar pel pelajaran berganti, siswa dan siswi kelas 3-1 seolah mendengar lonceng surga. Fisika mudah 'kan? Ya, kalau otakmu bisa mencerna rumus dan memahaminya, itu mudah. Kalau tidak ya, pasti paham.

"Soal dibuku paketnya dikerjakan sebagai PR. Rabu dikumpulkan," ucap Miss Anko seraya memberesi bukunya.

Seorang siswi berambut kuning dikuncir ponytail berdiri, dan berkata : "Terimakasih, Miss."

Diikuti siswa dan siswi lainnya. "Ya."

Pelajaran kedua, Seni menggambar. Kembali Sasuke semakin dilanda ketakutan. Otaknya terus berseru, ada apa ini? atau apa yang akan terjadi. Sasuke bisa depresi muda.

Kedua onyxnya meneliti seluruh isi kelas. Takutnya dia melewatkan sesuatu yang ganjil dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar.

"Sasuke," suara Naruto nyaris membuatnya terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap teman kuningnya itu. Naruto nyengir lagi. Membuat alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah.

"Anu."

"Anumu kenapa?"

"Bukan anuku, Sasuke." Naruto makin nyengir tak karuan.

"Pinjam pensil. Aku lupa bawa."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Ambil sendiri."

Sasuke memberi isyarat pada Naruto untuk menyingkirkan kakinya. "Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Naruto mengambil tas Sasuke, meletakkan di atas meja. Sasuke yang baru melangkah menatap Naruto penuh curiga. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Naruto mulai menyeret resleting bagian depan tas Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan. Sasuke terus menatapnya tanpa kedip. Tas bagian depan itu mulai terbuka sedikit, menampakkan kegelapan dari dalamnya.

Tas itu seperti memanggil-manggil Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke~ Sasu~ke…

"Katanya mau ke toilet?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari tas hitam bergaris biru itu. Resletingnya mulai terbuka akibat tarikan tangan Naruto. Hampir separuhnya terbuaka.

Kenapa waktu terasa lama.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Masa bodoh. Melangkah lagi menuju pintu kelas. Sasuke sedikit mengelus dada untuk meredam aksi jantungnya.

Naruto membuka tas bagian depan Sasuke dan membelalakkan mata. Astaga ada apa dengan kedua benda ini. Kenapa bisa ada ditas Sasuke. Kedua sapphire Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang hampir mencapai pintu kelas dan kedua benda itu dengan tak percaya.

Sungguh. Apa yang Naruto temukan di dalam tas Sasuke, menguburkan rasa kagumnya pada pemuda yang selalu menjadi saingannya ini.

"Sas-UKE." Naruto sengaja menekankan suara pada tiga huruf belakang nama temannya itu. "Ternyata... selama ini... kau..."

Bahkan Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya sendiri. Terlalu kaget.

Sasuke yang baru saja memegang handle pintu menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan. Teman sekelasnya pun secara bergantian memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menampakkan dua buah benda, yang satu persegi panjang tidak terlalu tebal dan satunya seperti kubus yang memanjang. Benda laknat yang membuat pamor seorang Sasuke Uchiha runtuh. Bedak dan Lipgloss.

Semua mata membola tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sejak kapan benda beraroma perempuan itu ada ditasnya. Otak jenius Sasuke mulai menggali memori satu persatu. Oh. Sabtu malam. Jangan-jangan. Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada handle pintu itu. Ternyata benda sialan yang dititipkan dia itu benda seperti itu. Awas saja.

"Sas-Uke," teriak salah seorang siswi. Matanya berbinar, kedua tangannya terkatup rapat di depan dadanya. "Jadi, siapa sememu?"

Hah? Apa? Seme? Oh makanan yang terbuat dari kedelai dan diberi ragi itu? Itu tempe.

Dan Sasuke bersumpah bahwa dirinya akan menghabisi orang yang telah memasukkan benda laknat itu ke dalam tasnya.

Tempe Bacem Cantik

.

a/n :

anggap ini awal mula atau prolog  
*ngumpet

MC pertama \:D/

ripiu, concrit, dsb ditunggu

Salam bingung

Juli


End file.
